The liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of the most widely used displays on the market, especially widely used in liquid crystal televisions (TVs). For the liquid crystal televisions, consumers in addition to the pursuit of clarity, have higher requirements in appearance of performance such as light-weight and slim, narrow border, curved and so on. In recent years, the popular curved liquid crystal televisions, because of their appearances more beautiful, realistic scene when watching, more comfortable visual experience and other characteristics, have been favored by more and more consumers.
The curved liquid crystal television usually uses inherent flexibility of glasses to achieve a bending effect, but this design will also bring some drawbacks for example, the panel after being bent will exhibit inconsistent cell gaps (i.e., liquid crystal cell thickness) in left, middle and right regions, that is, a spacing between a TFT (thin film transistor) substrate and a CF (color filter) substrate is uneven, so that the phenomenon of dark edges may appear in the display effect.